This invention relates to an electrical splicing connector having a rectangular sleeve made by folding a blank in five panels so that the first and fifth panels lap. The sleeve has threaded openings for screws used to secure electric conductors in the sleeve. As previously made these connectors have a tendency to come apart under the force of the tightening of the screws which secure the electric wires. This limits the extent to which the screws may be tightened against the conductor or wire.